This invention relates to an improvement in angle change detectors.
In many applications, it is often required to keep a stationary state, for example, a horizontal state and a detector is employed for detecting changes in angle so that the detection results can be used for controlling to keep the horizontal state. Angle detector to be carried on a vehicle is provided with an oil damper which can absorb fine vibrations to thereby eliminate influence of vibrations due to irregularity of road surface.
However, the oil damper based on viscosity of oil undergoes hysteresis and for this reason, the detector tends to indicate different angles for the same state before inclination and after recovery from the inclination, resulting in poor detection accuracies.
An approach to this problem is a damper based on air resistance. This type of damper, however, requires a hermetric seal structure which is expensive.